On Our Own
by J. Maria
Summary: A series of loosely connected drabbles and double drabbles in which Faith and the Scooby gang deal with her real father.Crossover with The Ghostbusters.
1. Broken Home

Title: Broken Home  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Sins of the Father brought down on the daughter.  
Words: 100  
A/N: First in a series of BtVS/Ghostbusters drabbles and double drabbles. I've been making random fanmix challenge playlists again. I must be stopped. Seriously.

_**On Our Own**_

_1. Broken Home_

Buffy tried to digest the information she'd just been told. It didn't seem to even be real. The room had gone awkwardly silent, and she wasn't really sure how she was supposed to react to the news. It was just - bizarre. How could she have kept this a secret for so long? She had known the truth all along, that her father really wasn't the man that had helped to raise her.

It was like Buffy was standing across from a virtual stranger, and it was really very disturbing. It made perfect sense. Peter Venkman was Faith's real dad.


	2. The Greatest Love of All

Title: The Greatest Love of All?  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Words: 100  
Summary: No hard feelings, pop.  
A/N:

_**On Our Own**_

_2. The Greatest Love of All?_

There was no love lost between her and her absentee father. Peter'd been too busy trying to make time with Dana to care about Veronica from Boston. Ronnie Lehane was a one night kind of woman, and Faith had known her mother well enough to know that she'd carried the grudge far enough that she hadn't even told him he was a father until she was too sick. It was too late for him to accept responsibility then, because Faith'd taken off. She'd kept the grudge, and he'd gotten a new family. He was her father, but it didn't count.


	3. You

Title: Broken Home  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Didn't even know it was gonna be you...  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

3. You

Dana stared at the dark haired girl. Her strut reminded her of Peter, so it wasn't so much of a stretch to believe that she was his daughter. Dana wondered just how long Peter had been planning on keeping her a secret.

"Look, I don't want anything form you. We got a call that something big was goin' down here. We didn't know the Ghostbusters were gonna -" Faith paused, trying to find the right word for it. She cringed when she spoke next, "Bust on in to save the day. You laugh, B and I'm so kickin' your ass."


	4. You've Been Driving All the Time

Title: Youve Been Driving All the Time  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I dont own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

4. You've Been Driving All the Time

"You look like Ronnie -" Peter cut himself off after one look at Faith. "Or not."

"I'm nothing like her, got it?"

"Got it," Peter gave her one of his 'I'm charming' smiles. "So, you just go around fighting the paranormal?"

"You just go around doing the same damn thing," Faith snapped at him.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Ray joked. "If your interest in the Occult is anything like Peter's -"

"It's not," Faith rolled her eyes. "I do my job. The Council's the one with the interest."

"So it's exactly alike then," Ray laughed.


	5. One Step Closer

Title: One Step Closer  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: One more connection pulling them together is not her fondest wish.  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

5. One Step Closer

Dawn smiled brightly at the boy sitting behind the desk, ignoring all of the drama between Faith and her dad. They were currently squaring off in his office, Giles and Dana were talking while Buffy looked extremely bored by the conversation Willow was having with one of the other 'Busters. Xander and Robin were desperately trying to stop Andrew from having a geek spasm all over the others.

"They always like this?" They asked at the same time. Faith's head whipped around faster than you could say Linda Blair.

"No way in _hell_, mini-B."

"What?"

"I know that look, Dawn."


	6. Pride and Joy

Title: Pride and Joy  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I dont own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Step-siblings who resent the fact.  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

6. Pride and Joy

"She's not your sister. You can't tell her to stay away just because Oscar likes her," Peter snapped.

_"Dad_!" Oscar hissed.

"And I said no for her sister who's a bigger prude than -" Faith snapped, but Buffy cut her off.

"I'm not a prude!" Buffy snapped. She turned a glare on Oscar. "Do I need to whip out the shovel speech?"

"Buffy!" Dawn groaned. "I swear this is more embarrassing than the time you tried to save me from the drugs!"

"What's the shovel speech?" Oscar asked, completely clueless, but nonetheless embarrassed.

"Who's saving who?" Dana smiled, clearly amused.


	7. Tainted Love

Title: Tainted Love  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I dont own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Can't help that it was a poisoned apple.  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

7. Tainted Love

"She's a beautiful girl, Peter," Dana said quietly in the safety of their bedroom. "You've been given things far too easily, you know."

"You, my dear were never given or easy," Peter smirked.

"I have a feeling your daughter and I are the exception to the rule."

"You might be right on that," he sighed.

"She's a strong, healthy, independent young woman who's not afraid fight for what she loves. A father couldn't ask for anything more."

"You do know that she thinks of you as the wicked step-mother?"

"I highly doubt that she sees herself as poor Snow White."


	8. Losing Grip

Title: Losing Grip  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: It's bad when we come to each other for advice.  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

8. Losing Grip

"Well, I don't see you hashin' it out with your old man, B," Faith snapped, pacing in the room they'd been forced to share.

"Yeah, because my dad's not a Ghostbuster who's as prone to apocalypses as we are," Buffy rolled her eyes. A thought crossed her mind. "Or if he is, he's really good at hiding it."

"Yeah, but your pops is as whacked as mine is. Goin' through women like -"

"You go through boyfriends? Or one night stands?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Or you goin' through dead guys."

"Touché," Buffy paused. "Parents dating just sucks."


	9. Never Enough

Title: Never Enough  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Like one unsafe day wasn't enough  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

9. Never Enough

"Did you tell your sister about this?" Oscar groaned, his head hung low on his chest with his arms stretched high over his head.

"Do I look stupid?" Dawn muttered, her body contorted in much the same pose.

"You want me to answer that honestly?"

"Of course I didn't tell Buffy! I just kinda left a note for Faith."

"Great, you leave my step-sister - who hates both my stepdad and your sister - a note telling her we're sneaking off?" Oscar snapped.

"Like I knew we were gonna get kidnapped! In my defense, it's not Tuesday."

"But it is a Friday."


	10. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Title: Its So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday  
Series: On Our Own  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, Joss Whedon and Dan Akroyd do.  
Summary: Another one bites the dust  
Words: 100

__

**__**

On Our Own

10. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

"Apparently, Fridays are not safe nights!" Buffy muttered as the group sloshed through the sewers. "Which means that Dawn is never going on another date for the rest of her natural life, and certainly not with Oscar Barrett-Venkmann."

"Good, finally a cause we can all get behind!" Peter snapped sarcastically.

"I don't think the sarcasm is helping, Peter," Dana sighed.

"It's helping. Just him, mind you, but it is helping," Ray chuckled.

"You better get the boy neutered, Peter, or else Buffy here might do it for you," Faith grinned a bit too brightly.

"Faith, you're not helping," Willow called.


End file.
